


Damsels Need Not Be In Distress

by bafflinghaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Not an AU though), F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Kinda, Muggle Fairy Tales, Pre-Slash, Rated up a little for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy enjoys tea parties with Draco and Luna. And that is the start of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsels Need Not Be In Distress

‘Arg!’ Pansy said loudly. ‘I cannot _believe_ that fucker expected—’ Pansy cut herself off when she entered Malfoy Manor’s Gold Rose Garden. She had found Draco, but she hadn’t expected _Lovegood_.

Draco rose smoothly from his ornate garden chair. ‘Ah, Pansy—’

Pansy folded her arms. ‘Why didn’t you tell me you were having a tea party?’

Draco gave her a guilty look, and he turned to his tea-partying companion. ‘Luna, do you mind?’

Lovegood smiled at Draco and then at Pansy. ‘Not at all.’ Lovegood’s smile brightened. ‘Nice you meet you. I’m Luna.’

Pansy pushed down the oddness she felt at Luna’s smile and nodded stiffly. ‘Nice to meet you, Luna,’ the words automatically flowed out. Had Pansy’s parents been there, she would have been compelled to bow, but thank-fucking-goodness they weren’t.

Pansy walked forwards, and in a familiar routine, Draco held out a chair for her. Once she was seated, Draco served her tea in a delicate white porcelain cup, patterned with golden roses.

‘Here,’ said Lovegood. ‘Try this. It’ll help clear your wrackspurts.’

‘ _What_.’ Pansy blinked, and before she knew it, Lovegood had placed a finger sandwich on Pansy’s plate. Pansy frowned.

‘Pansy,’ Draco said. Pansy glared at him, but he hid behind a sip of tea. ‘I take it your date didn’t go so well?’

Pansy had a nibble of the sandwich, slow enough that Draco gave her a pointed look to continue. She rolled her eyes. ‘Understatement of the month,’ she scoffed. ‘He paid for the date, and then the fucker dared to suggest that we go into the bloody _loo_ together! And I _swear_ , he wasn’t even looking at my boobs because he was staring at my crotch the whole time!’ Pansy bit into the sandwich crabbily.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Lovegood asked, utterly _un_ sarcastically.

Pansy glared at her. ‘No.’

Lovegood smiled back and shrugged. ‘Do you know that Muggles have a fairy tale called “Alice in Wonderland”? It’s about a girl who falls into a rabbit hole.’

‘That’s stupid,’ Pansy rolled her eyes.

Surprisingly—or rather, unsurprisingly as Pansy was starting to realise—Lovegood just smiled instead of being offended. ‘But life wouldn’t be so interesting if we’re always right.’

‘No,’ Draco said quietly.

Pansy looked at him sharply, but he was looking down into his cup.

Draco continued in a soft tone, ‘If we could do the smart thing, then there’d be less regret.’

‘Our lives may not be set in stone, but our actions have led to this,’ Lovegood replied. She made a motion to encapsulate them and their surroundings. ‘Would you give this up? I wouldn’t.’

Draco smiled weakly, seeming to take the words to heart.

Pansy, smartly, was a bit more sceptical. But then she had to question whether Lovegood had meant the words for her as well, when Lovegood caught Pansy’s eye.

Pansy gave her an unimpressed look. ‘Enough of this doom and gloom. To be _absolutely_ honest, I’d prefer to hear about the fairy tale.’

Lovegood smiled, and she started to tell them about the stupid girl who thought it was a good idea to follow a dressed-up rabbit.

*

Pansy had a good few more tea parties. Draco once tried to invite Potter, but the fucker thought it was bloody stupid. _Salazar_ , Pansy just wished Draco would get _over_ the Golden Boy. Anyone who dressed that badly wasn’t worthy of Draco.

So the tea parties went on without Potter—Draco, Luna and herself—and she learnt a lot more about Muggle fairy tales that she ever wanted.

But one tale stayed on her mind: a damsel, held prisoner by a ferocious dragon, saved by a rich and handsome and chivalrous prince. It spawned the greatest idea. She told Draco about it, and he scoffed. But when she mentioned that Potter, that saviour git, would certainly...be _drawn_ to her plan, Draco eventually agreed to help her out.

*

> _CAGED FLOWER—PANSY PARKINSON HELD HOSTAGE BY HOSTILE DRAGON!_
> 
> Dear Readers, I am standing here, quivering in fear. Just behind the old, moss covered wall is a maze of thorns—sickly sweet roses and poisonous thorns—and behind that, a fearsome dragon flies.
> 
> The dragon spots me and it roars, and I am forced to disapparate!
> 
> This story begins last Saturday. Ms Pansy Parkinson was just any other young witch, when—

Luna smiled as she read the paper. Neville, who had been looking over her shoulder, gave her an odd look.

‘Isn’t that terrible? I thought you’re friends with her,’ Neville said.

Luna continued to smile, and she gave poor Neville a comforting pat. ‘It’s okay. I’ll go visit her, if that makes you feel better.’ Luna felt herself brighten at that. She may well go visit Pansy anyway—it all certainly sounded exciting!

Neville continued to look unsure, but Luna’s plans had already been set.

*

When Luna arrived, the sky was rather blue, and the rose gardens surrounding the tower was overflowing with life—even the scraps of torn and singed robes added to the rustic serenity of the place. So Luna ventured in, searching for the most suitable of roses. She found roses of different colours and at various stages of growth, and she used her scarf to cluster them together.

As she approached the tower, a shadow fell upon her. She looked up. It was Draco. He landed on the clearing in front of her, at the base of the tower, and breathed fire into the air.

He looked stunning—his gold white scales glittered and shimmered in the colours of the sky and roses, and his wings were magnificent things—skin and sinew, stretched across fine bones. At another time, Luna would have liked to examine Draco further, but she was here to see Pansy, so such an examination would have to wait.

Draco prowled forwards, fire emerging in wisps from his mouth. Luna waved.

‘Hello, Draco!’ she said.

Draco stopped. He then gave her a guilty look—as guilty as a dragon could look.

Luna went up to him. ‘You look beautiful.’

Draco’s head tilted away and few curls of white smoke come out of his nostrils. He shrunk and transformed into a human, naked. ‘Hello, Luna.’

‘How are you?’

Draco shrugged. ‘Pleasant enough. Why are you here?’ His eyes fixed on her bouquet of roses.

‘To see Pansy. Neville wanted me to make sure she’s alright. She’s not too bored, is she?’

Draco winced. ‘Pansy has tasked me to not let anyone through.’

Luna shook her head and laughed. ‘Has she? I would like to give her these flowers. I believe Harry will be arriving soon. Perhaps Charlie, too. He’s a dragonologist, did you know? Charlie, not Harry.’

Draco quickly looked at her. ‘Is Harry truly going to be here?’

‘Of course.’ Luna gave Draco an odd look. Sometimes, she did not understand what Draco thought of Harry. ‘Harry’ll want to rescue Pansy. Though, I believe he’ll be quite delighted to see you.’

Draco straightened and smirked. ‘Thank you, Luna.’ He quickly transformed and leapt back into the air.

And thus, Luna continued into the tower.

Climbing the stairs was a tiring endeavour, but she quite liked the little stops to peer through the windows. A few times, she saw Draco flying. The rose garden backing a carpet of colour.

Finally, she reached the top of the staircase. She knocked on the door and waited for Pansy’s reply.

*

Pansy startled at the sound of the knock. It wasn’t Draco—his had a distinctive sound, and more often than not, they both entered each other's rooms without invitation.

Anticipation stirred in Pansy’s stomach. She checked her hair and resettled the fall of her robes around her, on her seat by the window. She also made sure her wand was in easy reach.

‘Please, come in. The door is unlocked,’ she called.

Pansy saw blond hair first, and then _her_ smile.

‘Hello, Pansy,’ Luna greeted, closing the door behind her. The movement drew Pansy’s eyes to her hands and the bright, gauzy scarf wrapped around a bouquet of flowers.

‘Yes, these are for you,’ Luna said solemnly. ‘I picked them from the garden outside.

Pansy bit her lip to try stop a chuckle. Of course Luna would see the dense thicket outside the tower as a _garden_ , and of course she would try and pick the flowers. ‘Thank you,’ Pansy finally said, dryly. She conjured a vase.

Luna transferred the flowers over. ‘I hope you haven’t been _too_ bored up here.’

‘I have been,’ Pansy easily admitted. ‘Though, it has been a little interesting watching some of the wizards fight the dragon.’

‘Oh?’ Luna tilted her head quizzically as she took a seat next to Pansy.

Pansy narrowed her eyes. ‘How did you get past the dragon?’

Luna shrugged. ‘I just spoke to Draco.’

‘What? He wasn’t—’

Luna frowned. ‘Surely it is obvious?’

Pansy stared at her. Luna looked serenely back at her.

The point of this was for Pansy to find a _good_ lover, but Pansy need not take a _male_ lover, did she? She was far from her parents’ trappings. Luna may not be rich, but really, Pansy herself was rich so that wasn’t a problem; Luna was at times both beautiful and handsome; and as for chivalry...

Luna turned to the window, and she grinned. ‘Look! I think that’s Harry!’

Pansy looked too and groaned as she saw Draco flying over to meet him—and Draco transforming back.

‘Do you think they’ll have sex amongst the flowers?’ Luna asked. ‘Draco _is_ naked after all.’

Pansy’s head turned sharply back to Luna. ‘Pardon?’

Luna blinked innocently. ‘Draco is naked. So Harry will see Draco naked.’ Her forehead creased. ‘Did _you_ like Harry? Charlie, the dragononlogist, will be coming here too. I hope he arrives after Draco and Harry have finished.’

For a few moments, Pansy just stared at Luna. And then she sighed. ‘I suppose it was inevitable. And no, I do not like Potter.’ Pansy shuddered. ‘Enough about boys. Let’s get out of here.’

Luna tilted her head. ‘Should I have dressed up as a prince?’

‘You’re a witch. Wave your own magic wand,’ Pansy replied. ‘I don’t believe princes have fairy godmothers.’

Luna shook her head sadly. ‘Why ever not?’

‘Muggles,’ Pansy rolled her eyes. She waved her own wand over Luna. ‘There. Perfect.’

Luna smiled and touched Pansy’s arm lightly. ‘Shall we?’

Pansy paused. ‘Where shall we go? What shall we do?’

‘Everywhere. Everything.’

Pansy smirked. ‘The best thing I’ve heard in while.’ She took Luna’s hand. ‘You may choose our first destination.’

‘How gracious of you,’ Luna laughed. ‘Alright. Close your eyes!’

And thus, they disapparated, to the start of their very own adventure.


End file.
